Where The Wild Roses Grow
by rcf1989
Summary: A love story turned into a tragedy. Once a fairytale, later a posioned love. Songfic, and it's recomended to listen to the song which gave the fic it's title, Kylie Minogue's version as that was the one which inspired this fic.


_They call me The Wild Rose_

_But my name is Elisa Day_

_Why they call me it I do not know_

_For my name is Elisa Day_

My name is... Or was... I'm not sure if I am or were anymore, but I was called Katherine Davis. My story is not a happy one, it may seem at some point, but don't let the fairytale wish fool you. What once seemed true love, turned into a living hell, a poisoned love driven by anger and consumed by an unexistent jealousy, ending in what so far seems a tragedy for me.

_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one_

_As she stared in my eyes and smiled_

_For her lips were the colour of the roses_

_That grew down the river, all bloody and wild_

Wayne Davis, that's how they called me, or the monster as my wife's family refer t o me. I never thought this how we were going to end, she had no fault, even if I blamed her. It was just the easier thing to do, the only way to sleep at night and sadly, she believed it was her fault. Iwas the oen drinking, the one rasing the hand and treating her like a punching bag.

The day I met her, she was as delicate as a rose yet a wild one at some time, with thorns, to protect herself until they fell or were cut. She was damaged, her lip was broken and bloody, as someone assaulted her, yet that didn't stop her from smiling through her tears as we talked.

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room_

_My trembling subsided in his sure embrace_

_He would be my first man, and with a careful hand_

_He wiped at the tears that ran down my face_

I met him in a strange situation. I had been attacked in my own home, so I called the police to do a report and he was the one who showed up at my doorstep. As soon as he saw me, he pulled me into an embrace which helped me to calm down, even if I cried for a while as he held me.

We spent hours talking, getting to know each other as we both felt something. He spent the night, as his shift was over, and that was how we got together.

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name is Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name is Elisa Day_

As time passed by, we continued seeing each other for months, spending as much as we could together. Until we finally were an item.

_On the second day I brought her a flower  
She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen  
I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow  
So sweet and scarlet and free?"_

Everytime I visited her, I brought her a rose, a red rose. She used to say it was a cliché but she didn't really care as she smiled with her daily rose.. I've gotten white roses at first, but knowing how she always paid attention to every detail, I knew she'd think it only mant pureness so I then chaged them for red roses so she could see it was for the passion and love.

And in all my life, I had never seen a woman with her beatuy, with those freckles making her more adorable and somehow younger, with those greenish eyes, her pale skin... She was the perfect one for me.

And I asked her if I knew, a certain place, as I had planned proposing her soon.

_On the second day he came with a single red rose  
He said: "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?"  
I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed  
"If I show you the roses will you follow?"_

He was all I ever asked for, and also incredibly sweet with me, spoiling me as much as he could, yet never forgot the red rose for me. One, every single day.

One day he said he wanted to do something special, so blindfolded me and drove us somewhere. When I could finally see again, we were standing in a field of wild roses, with a river nearby, and that's he popped the question, and I said yes as fast as I could. Everything was just like a fairytale for me, what a lucky girl I was back then.

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name is Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name is Elisa Day_

We got married and things went well for a while until Wayne changed, he started to drink and smack me around, saying it was all my fault. I knew it wasn't, as I had done nothing, yet I made him believe I believed it was really my fault, pretending to take the blame as if I fought it would only make it worse.

_On the third day he took me to the river  
He showed me the roses and we kissed  
And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist_

It only continued to get worse, until one day I decided that it was enough. That even if I loved him, the daily smacks were not worthy, the suicide thoughts had invided my mind and several times almost came true. Until one day, when he came home and apologized for everything. He promised to take me somewhere that once had been special for us and it was true, we were again in the wild roses field. For some hours everything was like it once used to be, yet at some point, I knelt down to pick one of the white roses and placed it on my red hair; it had the perfect shape and size, and while were by the river... The fairytale turned into a tragedy as he hit me hard with a rock in the back of my head, making me fall to the river like Ophelia laying on the river as a corpse.

_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
As I kissed her goodbye, I said, "All beauty must die"  
And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth_

I knew she was going to leave, I overheard her talking on the phone with her aunt Lilian. The thought of her leaving was killing me, yet imaging her in the arms of another man was driving me crazy to the poing of consuming my mortal soul, making me a man without one, hallow, empty inside, driven by a false jealousy as she had always been faithful to me despite what I had done to her.

And as this green eyed mosnter increasing as days passed by, I took her to the field once more, after I deeply and truly apologized to her, meaning every single word as they came out of my mouth, to forget about everything and spend some hours with her like we used to do. Still, that consuming and unending fear returned, making me do something horrible to the woman I once swore to protect from the evils of the world, when in the end she had married a lamb skinned wolf from Hell. I, to this day, wonder why I turned into a man so different from what I used to be, so hateful and violent, when Kathy had only being the woman of my dreams.

She looked so beautiful, peaceful and innocent in her white dress, and happy, I had forgotten her beautiful smile or her contagious laugh, and then... By the river, the monster returned, mkaing me take a stone and hit her with it. I was out of control, though I snapped out of it as soon as I heard the splash after her body fell into the river, I realized what I had done. I rushed to her side, and held her close to me, just like the first time we met.

There was nothing I could do to save her so I just stayed there with her in the water, and while doing so I found out she was pregnant, as I noticed then how her stomach had grown and so why she looked like if she was glowing. I did not only murder my wife, my beautiful angelical Kathy, who had giving up everything for love, her family turned against her but her aunt, and also I murdered our child.

What kind of man did I turn into now? I don't deserve to live.

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name is Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name is Elisa Day_

And here we lay in the water, dead, our bodies slowly will start to decompose unless someone finds us. My husband drowned himself to death, and as I walk now through the roses field, as a... Ghost or spirit, as I could see my our corpses on the river, I hear his voice calling my name; turning around I see him running to me and as he reaches me, he pulls me into an embrace, like we once used to do, and as he tries to apologize again, I kiss him, and then say I know he regrets it all as if not he then wouldn't be there with me.

Love turned into a tragedy, a complete family tragedy with a household now empty, becoming a eternal love where the wild roses grow as we now walk on the field, holding hands, and with the free ones, hovering them over the white roses around us.

_My name was Elisa Day_

_For my name was Elisa Day_


End file.
